Really random
by bellas.understudy
Summary: I wrote this while I was really hyper. I gatheres a bunch of quotes that I related to Twilight, and added commenatary between them.


DISCLAIMER: WHY DO PEOPLE ONLY SAY THEY DID NOT WRITE TWILIGHT HERE?? DOES THAT IMPLY THAT THERE IS A SLIGHT CHANCE THAT MAYBE THEY WROTE NEW MOON/ECLIPSE?? IVE HAVE WRITTEN NONE. IF I HAD I WOULD BE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE UP A LEGITIMATE PLOT THAT MADE EDDIE COME OUT OF THE BOOK AND BE WITH ME...YEAH TO RECAP, I WROTE NOTHING.

THE BOLDED WORDS ARE QUOTES, I DID NOT MAKE THEM UP, JUST COMPLIED THEM :P

**I never knew dawn could break With peace so deep and hope so wide, Till that first morning when I awoke, And you lay sleeping by my side." **

**True love is the Devil's crowbar".** IT CAN PRY THINGS APART..LIKE FRIENDS COUGH COUGH BELLA&JACOB COUGH COUGH

**A successful man is one who can earn more money than his wife can possibly spend. A successful woman is one who can find that man**.ALICE&JASPER COUGH COUGH...

**It's not that I can't live without you...it's just that I don't even want to try." **EXCEPT FOR JACOB. I HAVE TRYED. LETS JUST SAY THAT IT WASNT THE EMO EMU THAT PUT THE BODY BAG IN MY BACKYARD...AND COUNT OUT BIG BIRD, AND ALL THE MIRINJA'S( MAFIA+PIRATE+NIJA)

**"Loving someone is giving them the power to hurt you, but trusting them not to****". **YEAH EDWARDTRUSTDO YOU GET THAT??BELLS TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LEFT HER YOUR RETARED...I DUB YOU 'THE RETARDED ONE'

EDWARD GLARES AT ME, AND TURNS TO WATCH BELLA BLUSH, OR SOME OTHER STALKER THING..

**Love each other or perish** PERISH I SAY!!..OR LIVE I GUESS, BUT THATS NOT AS FUN TO WATCH, UNLESS THEY ARE TRIPPING, BUT YOU KNOW THAT DONT YOU EDWARD...

STALKER!!\

EDWARD GIVES ME A DEATH GLARE, AND I SHOUT -BITE ME!-...BUT WHEN HE SHOWS HIS POINTY FANGS TO SUGGEST THAT HE COULD ACTUALLY DO IT, BELLA RUNS IN AND YELLS " WHY WOULD YOU CHANGE HER, BUT NOT ME!!". SHE CONTINUES TO RUN RUN AWAY AND CRY IN A CORNER. EDWARD, WHO IS WHIPPED, RUNS(WITH HIS NINJA SUPERSPEED) CATCHES HER AND BEGS ON ONE KNEE FOR FORGIVENESS. SHE OF COURSE FORGIVES HIM, BECAUSE SHE CANT HOLD A GRUDGE.

I DUB THEE ' THE UN-GRUGE-HOLDING-EVEN-THOUGH-PEOPLE/WOLVES-SEXUALLY-ABUSE-YOU-ONE' deep breath

**"Age does not protect us from love, But love to some extent protects us from age,** ODD YOU MEAN LIKE IMMORTALITY??COINCIDENCE?? I THINK NOT!

**Life is eternal. Love is immortal** SEE, I TOLD YOU . THE COMPUTERS READING MY MIND. LIKE EDDIE. OR PHYCIC LIKE ALICE...THATS ODD...IM CREEPED OUT. HOW DOES EDDIE HAVE TIME TO STALK ME AND BELLS??

**Marriage resembles a pair of shears, So joined that they cannot be separated; Often moving in opposite directions, Yet always punishing anyone who comes between them! **JACOB'S HEAD SHOULD BE CUT OFF BY THE EDWARD PART OF THE SHEARS, WHILE THE BELLA PART WATCHES AND LAUGHS. AND THEN THEY GO AND WATCH ROMEO AND JUILET AND LISTEN TO CRAPPY CLASSICAL MUSIC.I GO AND USE MY GASPARD ULLIEL (WHO IS MY HUSBAND!!)/LAUREN (WHICH IS ME, NOT THAT ANNOYING LAUREN WHO IS IN LOVE WITH EDWARD, BUT I AM TOO...NEVER MIND..) SHEARS TO CUT OFF THE HEADS OF MIKE AND JESSICA, ANDTHEN THE TOWN OF FORKS CHEERS. ESPECIALLY EMMETT.

"EMMETT, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING UP A FORK?--LAUREN( THE AUTHOR, NOT THE CHARECTER)

"OBVIOSLY BECAUSE WE LIVE IN ONE'--BIG E

:EMMETT, THATS THE NAME OF THE TOWN. WE DONT ACTUALLY LIVE IN A FORK. I ACTUALLY LIVE IN EDMONTON ALBERTA (E-TOWN). THAT WOULD MAKE THE FACT THAT IM HERE RIGHT NOW REALLY CONFUSING, BUT I AM...SOO YEAH."--LAUREN

"E-TOWN SOUNDS LIKE MY NAME.. :o"--BIG E (SEE IT DOES!!)

"YESSS EMMETT.UM...IM GOING TO GET YOU MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!"--LAUREN (WIZ OF OZ REFERENCE!)

BIG E RUNS AWAY AND CRIES IN THE MEADOW. EDWARD FINDS HIM AND KICKS HIM TO TIMBIKTU.WHICH IS A REAL PLACE I JUST LEARNED

"**Who do you turn to when the only person in the world that can stop you from crying, is exactly the one making you." cry**? WHY DONT WE ASK EDWARD THAT QUESTIONTURNS TO THE AMAZING LOVLEY VAMP.

EDWARD WHO DO YOU TURN TO ..BLAH BLAH BLAH... ASKS THE QUESTION DIRECTLY ABOVE THESE LETTERS

"UM, ... JACOB...WAIT WRONG ANSWER. ITS ME OBIOULSY. WAIT IM THE ONE WHO LEFT..OK I DONT KNOW.. I KNOW I SHOULDNT HAVE LEFT.!!IM SORRY I LEFT BELLA,STOP HARRASSING ME!"--EDWARD

"FFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEE!, BUT YOU HAVNT HEARD THE REST IF ME. ILL TALK TO YOU, YOUNG MAN, LATER!"--LAUREN

HANGS HIS HEAD AND SULKS OVER TO BELLA.THEY START MAKING OUT INTENSLY BEFORE EDWARD DECIDES TO PUSH HER AWAY. SHE MOCKINLY BITES HIM AND SAYS 'BITE ME.' HE DECIDES TO TAKE HER UP ON THAT OFFER.

"**Of all forms of caution, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness **YEAH DO YOU HEAR THAT EDWARD. CUATIONS IS NOT GOOD. GOD YOU HAVENT EVEN BEEN TO 2ND BASE. HOOOOME RUUUN!!:o--LAUREN

EDWARD GLARES AT ME FOR THE SEXUAL REFRENCE. I TELL HIM TO GROW UP, ITS THE 21ST CENTURY NOT THE 20TH. HE SAYS SOME RANDOM SMART THING ABOUT SOMETHING HE LEARNED IN DARTMOUTH OR SOMTHING, THEN RUNS OVER TO BELLA, WHO IS WRITHERING IN PAIN.SCREAMING FOR...DUH NUH NUH NUH..JACOB!!EDWAD SCREAMS OUT IN AGOONY BECUASE HE REALIZES THAT BELLA TRULY LOVES JACOB. AND JACOBS SCREAMING IN AGONY BECUASE...ACTALLY, JACOB WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING??

"BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE IS, AND I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE"-jaCOB

"UM, HERE, YOUR RUINING MY SCENE. HERES A ROTTEN BANANA, HAVE FUN!!"- laUREN

"OH GOLLIE GEE WHIZ, I LOVE THIS ROTTEN BANANA, I THINK I JUST IMPRINTED"-jACOB

**"****If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were ****YEAH, EDWARD YOU SHOULDNT HAVE LEFT!**

HE PICKES THE TWITCHING BELLA UP, AND WALKS OUT, MUTTERING SOME THING ABOUT THE DIRTY IMAGES IN MY MIND AND HOW IM ONLY 14. i CALL AFTER HIM

"WHATEVVERR!! I DONT NEED YOU, OK WELL ONLY A LITTLE BIT...I DONT CARE I HAVE MY YUMMY, SMEXII, AHDORABLE HUBBY GASPARD, WHO LOVES ME. I PULL GASPARD IN FROM OUTSIDE, WHERE HE DIPS ME DOWN AND MAKE OUT INTENSLY, EXCEOT HE DOSNT STOP TO BITE ME LIKE EDWARD&BELLA. AND WE RUN OFF INTO THE SUNSET.ON A HORSE.WITH MAGICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND...

_This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning.__..._


End file.
